Another vampire story
by itachi's sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura was the outcast of her school. then she meets Itachi who changes everthing. loosly based on twilight. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**i won't repeat this again so listen up.**

**Disclaimer: will never own Naruto. **

Thirst burned my throat. I haven't able to hunt for a few weeks now. I looked at my new home and frowned unhappy that we had to move to this small town in the middle of nowhere.

Of course I couldn't blame anybody but myself for this. I could feel the intense hatred form my family. The only one who wasn't beyond angry at me was my younger brother. Sasuke was full of excitement to be out in a new town, destroying the social status at our new high school. The glares were getting stronger and stronger to ignore.

As soon as the movers left our new home for the night I would endure another yelling at for not sticking to the family's 'diet'. I wasn't in the mood to hear my father's disappointment in me for the millionth time. I looked out at the moon and stars through the clouded night. Tomorrow would be the first day in this new town and in two days my new school.

"Good night sir, we'll be leaving now if you don't mind." One of the movers spoke to my father. "Thanks for your help on this short notice. And goodnight to you as well." The movers got in their truck quickly hoping to get home so. Once the truck and the drivers where down the street the glares returned ten-folded.

"You do this every time we find a new home. Can't you control your thirst better yet? I mean you've been doing this _diet_ longer than most of us." Konan hissed making sure to put enthuses on the word diet. I just returned her glare with just as much hatred. Konan wasn't the only one pissed at me though, just the only one with any courage to yell at me. She was right though. I had been a vampire two hundred years before she became one. My so called family was one of a kind in our world. Vamps on 'vegetarian diets' living with a group of werewolves. Sasuke is a werewolf while I'm a vampire. Were real brothers though, just changed by different monsters.

"Konan why don't you go rot in the pit you call a room." I hissed at her my patients running thin. "Is that a challenge weasel?" Konan's voice is nothing more than a harsh growl of pure rage.

"Itachi, Konan. Stop fighting your giving me a headache." Kakashi my foster parent tells us in a bored tone. He's also a vampire like me and Konan. "Deidara go find Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisame." Kakashi ordered not really caring. The three of them are part of the werewolf half of the family. Sai, Hidan, Naruto, Kakzuka, and Zetsu are also werewolves. Anko is the alpha female of the group of mutts. The other vampires are Sasori, Pein, Madara/Tobi, Hinata, and Tenten. Kakashi was our group leader. I went back to my previous task of watching the stars and moon. Pein and Sasori came over and sat down beside me.

"Must say I'm proud of you kid. You lasted longer than last time. What made you blow it this time?" Sasori asked me, even though he probably could care less.

"She came at a bad time. I hadn't been able to hunt for a few weeks." I spoke loud enough for them all to hear. The door burst open as the wolves made their way inside. Sasuke had a look in his eyes filled with excitement but didn't voice it.

"Damn this place has so many cool things. There are tons of animals and hidden caves throughout the forest. Plus it's close by and the school is said to be full of hot chicks." Naruto on the other hand voiced his opinions. I rolled my eyes at the blonde fool. Sasuke glanced at me form the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong big brother? Have another fight with Konan or Deidara?" He smirked as he looked over at me. Again the spot light was on me. I glared lightly at him before walking out of our new house. I was going to check out the new neighborhood and the surrounding woods. I pushed my ebony hair out of my eyes looking for some kind of prey. I pass by the school and stop to look at it. _Pathetic _I thought _this school is so small. How can these __**humans**__ stand it here?_

My thoughts were cut short as I saw a bunch of drunken human men surrounding young high school girl. I watched not going to lift a hand to help the girl that is till she looked me in the eyes. The pure terror in her eyes made me go protective of her in those few short seconds. I wanted to kill those men for even looking at her that way. Only I was allowed to look at her in her weakened state. Part of me, the logical part, was wondering where this feeling and thought came from. A second ago I didn't give a damn about what was going on. I rushed over to the girl barely controlling my urge to kill these low lives. I moved so fast that none of them could see me. I punched them away from her and growled at them. They took one look into my scarlet eyes and ran away in fear. I looked over at the girl only to discover her glaring daggers at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into my head.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. I blinked surprised. "What?" I spoke before I could stop myself. "You heard me. I had everything under control until you butted in." I stared at her for a second studying her. _What a strange girl_ I thought when I caught sight of her light pink hair. Then snorted and smirked at her.

"Not from where I was standing girl. And anyway is that how you thank someone who saved your life." "Save my life?! You didn't save my life you made it worse idiot." The rage in her apple green eyes had me mesmerized I couldn't look away no matter how much I tried. Of course I didn't try that hard.

"Itachi." She stared at me with innocently confused eyes switching her emotions in seconds. "What" I smirked at her. "My name it's Uchiha Itachi. And yours is?" she looked blankly at me and shaking her head to rid of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan."

**R&R please or Orochimaru will come after you. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My laptop broke twice and then I couldn't think of where to go next with the story. T.T but I'm back now and already working on the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Sasuke was worried. Of course he knew that no one could tell from his expression. Itachi still hadn't come back from were ever he was. It had been almost 4 hours since he left. He always came home after 2. Always. Something must have happened to him. The others were starting to worry as well.

"That's it I'm going to go find him." Sasuke grunted. He got up and headed towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun slow down. He needs some time to himself. Let him figure things out first." The order came from Kakashi. Sasuke growled softly at him. _What does he know Itachi isn't his brother? _Sasuke thought sourly.

"Fuck you Kakashi. I need to go make sure he's ok." The others looked at him in surprise. Ever since his real father had died he thought of Kakashi as his new father. Sasuke knew that he hurt him by saying that but Itachi was important to him. "Sorry Kakashi." Sasuke murmured under his breath as he made his way back towards the door.

Sasuke was almost to the door when it opened. Itachi strolled in as though he was king of the world. Everyone stared at him in surprise. What happened to the guy who hid himself behind a mask of cool indifference? Well it wasn't that noticeable since the two blonde idiots (coughdeidaraandnarutocough).

"Yo… Itachi are you ok? Before you were acting like a fuckin prissy little girl, now ya acting all un-Itachi like." Hidan was the first to voice his (unwanted) opinion. Itachi glanced at him then turned away going up to his room. Completely ignoring everyone he pasted. Once he pasted Sasuke noticed a scent on him. It was faint like he tried getting rid of it before coming back.

Sasuke could just barely make out the scent but once he did his eyes widened in shock. _Human! Damn it Itachi why couldn't you wait till after they calmed down._ Sasuke quickly glanced around to see if any of the others made it out. Zetsu had a best since of smell out of all of them. But he didn't seem to notice anything unusual.

Itachi continued to walk away from them without a word. The door shut with a soft click. The others waited for Sasuke to go after him since he had made such a big deal about it before. Sasuke didn't move from his spot. He was rooted to the ground by shock.

How could he do this to them already? They had just got here and already he started trouble for everyone. The humans would be suspicious if someone came up dead right when a new family moved into the neighborhood.

"Yo teme aren't you going to check on your brother? I mean you were complaining just a few seconds ago." Naruto yelled in his face. Sasuke blinked. Naruto had been quite for once that he had forgotten about him. "Hn. Whatever dope."

"What the hell did you call me Teme!" Naruto shouted out to what seemed the world. Sasuke glared at the blonde wolf in anger. He shook his head blackish blue hair almost hitting him in the face.

Sasuke walked away heading towards the room his aniki (**sp?**) went into slamming the door behind him. "Itachi please tell me you didn't feed on that human." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself, His temper getting the better of him, again. "Why Sasuke-chan what are you talking about? I haven't fed since we got here. Foolish little brother don't tell me you doubt your wonderful big brother." The sarcasm dripped off Itachi's voice. He smirked at his younger brother's angry face.

"Don't fuck with me Itachi! We just got here and already you killed someone. I can't believe you would do this to us again." Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson for a second before going back to hard ebony. Itachi stared at his brother not saying anything for a moment. "I didn't kill her Sasuke. Even if I am dying for thirst I wouldn't hurt her. Now if you excuse me I would like to get some rest." Itachi said that the first part so softly that if Sasuke wasn't a werewolf he probably wouldn't have heard him.

Itachi pulled his long raven locks out of his ponytail, letting his hair drape over his right shoulder. "Good night Sasuke-chan" Sasuke glared at his older brother with an annoyance. "Don't call me that _Itachi-chan_." He sneered the last part sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Itachi smirked at his younger brother and waved him off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of his brother's room heading towards his bedroom. _I'm surprised this stupid house can fit all of us. _Sasuke shook his head annoyed at where his thoughts had headed, he had better things to then the size of their home.

"Oi. Teme so did you and Itachi-baka make up now or what?" Naruto screeched out when he saw that Sasuke came out of the room. Sasuke kept walking not taking any notice at the blonde idiot. Once he reached the door down the hall he walked in and locked the door. Getting ready to go rest for awhile till the next morning knowing everyone would get a lecture (the same one they all heard about a thousand times) about not revealing anything about what they really were.

**I know this chapter isn't as good as the first one but it's kind of a fillerish chapter. Also only Itachi's prov. will be done in first person. Everyone else is third person. Anyway review please. It makes me smile. XD**


End file.
